Gilad Pellaeon
Gilad Pellaeon was a super-important Imperial guy. Except for the period of time when the Empire actually existed. Remember the Clone Wars? Like everyone else not born on Tatooine, Gilad Pellaeon was born on the planet Corellia. He later moved to Coruscant. Because that's what you do. He then attended the Academy to complete his 100% generic back-story. When he graduated, he seemed destined for a comfortable life of military mid-management, but the Clone Wars got in the way. He served well, but not too well. Mostly he was just good at retreating. Many years later he talked about fighting against the Clone army in the Clone Wars, but he probably just had dementia. Imperial Times Pellaeon earned a spot as second-in-command on the Star Destroyer Chimaera. He was content with that position even though his commanding officer, Calo Drusan, was an idiot. Probably because he didn't want to get killed by Darth Vader, who usually didn't bother executing lower-ranking officers. Or maybe he thought command would interfere with his various mistresses and bastard children. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Drusan died and Pellaeon took over the ship. He spent the next three years floating slowly through space and keeping a low profile. The Empire assumed he was busy, because he acted annoyed all the time. Battle of Endor Pellaeon kept the Chimaera way in the back. He claimed that this was so that he could keep an eye on things. When things started going south for the Empire, he ordered a retreat. Some of the rest of the fleet came with him, but most of them dispersed due to lack of leadership. Pellaeon returned to Coruscant and pretended like everything was normal for a few years. When Coruscant fell to the New Republic, he had to accept that the Empire probably wasn't going to win. Game of Thrawns Eventually Grand Admiral Thrawn showed up, and things were great again. Not only was someone competent leading the Empire, but he got to be second-in-command again, which made him much more comfortable. They immediately went back to fighting the Rebel Alliance (which technically no longer existed). Things went pretty well for awhile. Thrawn seemed always to be one step ahead of his enemies, and they even managed to build a small Clone army. But then somewhere around the end of the second act, he started making mistakes, and the Empire lost again. Also Thrawn got stabbed. Later Imperial Adventures Pellaeon regrouped with the Imperial Remnant, hoping that someone would step up and let him be a follower. What followed was a string of terrible leaders including Admiral Daala and some jerk claiming to be Palpatine's clone. Eventually Pellaeon had to step up and take over. He accepted that the Empire was just there to keep other plots moving along, so he didn't shoot for anything grand. Just a constant series of small victories followed by equal losses. Everyone seemed pretty happy with this arrangement. He even signed a peace accord and helped with that Yuuzhan Vong garbage. He even managed to be in charge of the Galactic Alliance for awhile. Then he was killed by Tahiri Veila during the confusing Second Galactic Civil War. Category:The Empire Category:Facial Hair Award Nominees Category:Heads of State